<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Given to reliable legs by hoardedmolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475882">Given to reliable legs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoardedmolds/pseuds/hoardedmolds'>hoardedmolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoardedmolds/pseuds/hoardedmolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun meets a perfect guy at a party, who instantly starts making his heart throb. But there is only one problem. The guy didn’t leave him his number, and Kyun himself doesn’t remember anything but his amazing legs in tight skinny ripped jeans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Given to reliable legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>케이오팈님 사랑해요 ❤️<br/>A translation of "отдамся в хорошие ноги" from Russian by toten rose (chaoticmbb on twitter), initially posted on ficbook.net<br/>ficbook.net/readfic/9117063</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	So, he didn’t leave you his number.</p><p>-	Nope.</p><p>-	And you don’t remember his face.</p><p>-	No. </p><p>-	In that case.. do you even remember anything?</p><p>-	Well…  - Changkyun gulps, looking away. - … Legs.</p><p>-	Um, what?</p><p>-	You know … Legs. Like… hips. Fucking amazing hips in extremely tight jeans, - he tries to describe it less passionate and obsessively, but he fails to. -  Damned kneecaps and the holes in his jeans…</p><p>-	Okay, enough, shut up, I get it, - Minhyuk sighs and leans back in the chair. – You’re a catastrophe. Horny, spermtoxic catastrophe.</p><p>-	I’m not…</p><p>-	What are you on about, if I were wrong you’d remember something else other than a stranger’s ass.</p><p>Changkyun thumps his forehead against the table in despair. Everything was going so well…</p><p>Even though the party wasn’t the best, it was fairly good, with good music and a great amount of free alcohol. Changkyun always got drunk easily, and this time wasn’t an exception, but one thing he didn’t expect was meeting the guy of his dreams. It was certainly him – Changkyun remembered neither his name nor his face, but a wonderful feeling of belonging, of his person, had been imprinted in his mind when they were talking mindlessly, hidden away in the balcony from the loud noises, a feeling of his body, when in the same balcony they kissed, and Changkyun buried his fingers in the holes of the jeans. Damned large and sexy holes. The party came to an end, the alcohol in his system withered, and the guy of his dreams – vanished.</p><p>The only things left were memories of the jeans, and seemingly, infatuation with their owner.</p><p>-	Listen, in that party… The people there were only from our uni, right?</p><p>-	Don’t even, - Minhyuk immediately denies, - Besides everyone, Jooheon also invited the alumni, plus those in the academy, and you could also bring as many friends as you wanted, didn’t matter – from our uni or not. So the probability of him being one of our students…</p><p>-	Really low.</p><p>-	I’d even say it’s zero, - His smile was so wide, that he wanted to tear his face off – he liked watching Changkyun’s sufferings. – Anyway, the modern Cinderella didn’t work out.</p><p>-	But what if suddenly?</p><p>-      Suddenly happens only you know what, - Minhyuk rolls his eyes. – And how are you even going to look for him?</p><p>-	- Well… I’ll ask Jooheon?..</p><p>-	Lol, What if there were several people with similar jeans? Did you remember the number of the holes? And the brand? Levi’s or Gloria Jeans? Maybe H&amp;M? You know, it could change everything, by the way.</p><p>-	I… Um..</p><p>-	You don’t, I knew it. Well, you might as well say goodbye to your lover. Well… On the other hand, what if you try to remember by touching? If it’s such a perfect ass, then your hands must remember them. I recommend going around and grabbing the guys by their asses. You know, for the greater good and science. And then you will be known as the ass-grabber and a pervert, and even the professors will stop talking to you, and you will die as a lonely loser… - Minhyuk wipes his tear in exaggeration and sniffs loudly. - Terrible, oh how terrible!</p><p>-	Okay, I get it, there is no point in looking for him.</p><p>-	Bingo! Well you can surely try, but lol that’s why Cinderella is only a tale. Now you’ll remember to drink less the next time.</p><p>Changkyun sighs, nodding. Yes, he should definitely drink less next time.</p><p>Time flies, and eventually Changkyun makes peace with the thought of letting go of his fate in the stupidest way possible. He returns to his daily routine but he has uncovered one nagging habit of his - staring at strangers’ legs. Partly, he doesn’t even do it consciously and he doesn’t even notice that he starts observing hips, knees, calves, in hopes of finding those ones. It has become an idiotic routine, thanks to which he can now guess the size of the pants of the person before him.</p><p>-	Changkyun…</p><p>These ones, for example, are size M.</p><p>-	Im Changkyun?..</p><p>Loose, dark brown pants, with perfectly ironed corners, which resembled knives. It seemed like his dad also used to buy these ones in a fancy shop. Maybe “Henderson”? Yes, exactly. Losing all interest, Changkyun almost hangs his head back on the table, before realizing.<br/>
In the whole university, only one person wears these pants. The head of student body of his group.</p><p>-	Fuck.. I mean, hey Kihyun!</p><p>Changkyun immediately straightens up and jumps out of his chair. Yoo Kihyun raises his eyebrow, and everything in his expressions screams: “Jeez, what a weirdo”.</p><p>-	Sorry, I was lost in thought. Did something happen?</p><p>-	Nothing much, - the head of the student body shrugs, going through his files of documents, taking out one page before slamming it on the table.  – There is a psychology survey going on in our university, and you should fill out either consent or reject it. You are the only one who didn’t fill it out. </p><p>-	Ah.. I see. Thank you.  Should I fill it out now?</p><p>-	It’s up to you. You can bring it tomorrow. Leave it on the table, I’ll get it.</p><p>-	Okay, thank you.</p><p>-	You’re welcome?.. it’s my job.</p><p>Kihyun waves his hand, and leaves for his important head-of-student-body duties. Changkyun watches him leave for a while, entertaining only one thought in his mind.</p><p>“Well, his butt is actually pretty great”</p><p>“But it’s definitely not that one”</p><p>Because it’s easier to imagine the P.E teacher wearing a pink glittery tutu than Yoo Kihyun in ripped skinny jeans. People like him don’t even go to parties. Absolutely not. The next day after the party Changkyun went through all possible stories of everyone who was at Jooheon’s and he didn’t see Kihyun on any of the photos. The owner of the impossibly hot legs and ripped jeans also was nowhere to be seen, but anyway.</p><p>The next time he sees Kihyun is a few days later, at a P.E class. The head of the group was wearing grey sweatpants and Changkyun, for some reason, was feeling very uncomfortable. It was weird, because Kihyun was completely ordinary. He didn’t have, for example, hips  like Lee Hoseok, who could easily crush watermelons with them, but still, he becomes very nervous when he is paired up with Kihyun, to practice passing the ball. The practice turns into an absolute torture as he senses a strange feeling in the back of his head, and Kihyun, at a certain moment, suddenly speaks up:</p><p>-	Maybe, you could try looking me in the face, and not at… you know where. Or maybe at the ball at least. What’s up with you?</p><p>For the first time in his life, Changkyun blushes so quickly and strikingly that it seems like someone crushed “Bull’s heart” tomatoes on his face. In the locker room, he starts profusely apologizing, blabbing on about how he was just lost in thought, and Kihyun, who peered at him from under his eyelashes, only shrugged. His gaze was strangely piercing. </p><p>-	I’m not offended, by the way. Anything can happen.</p><p>The look in his eyes says the contrary, but Changkyun doesn’t complain – he left him alive, and that’s enough. He promises Kihyun that it will never happen again, and then watches him put on his usual pants and button his snow white shirt through his shoulder.  His outfit of grey sweatpants doesn’t leave his mind, and Changkyun catches himself thinking that his life suddenly went on the wrong track.</p><p>It’s not normal to think so much about butts.</p><p> </p><p>-	Do you think Kihyun could be in that party?</p><p>Minhyuk chokes on his soda and for the next few moments and frantically waves his hand, coughing. Changkyun slaps his back.</p><p>-	You…What? – Minhyuk hisses out, wiping his mouth. – You really think he is your guy from the party?..</p><p>-	No, how did you even come up with that? – shit, he caught on! – I’m just asking ok? It’s nothing special.</p><p>-	Ah yes, nothing special, I know, - he folds himself on the couch. – I mean… I don’t know really, Yoo is strange. Like, he is always so weirdly serious and uptight, but I heard that he’s wild in student activists’ parties. There are no proofs, of course.</p><p>-	Student activists’ parties? They can have fun?</p><p>-	They are also human like us, funny, I know. I also find it hard to believe.</p><p>Changkyun plops down onto the pillows beside Minhyuk and thoughtfully puts a potato chip in his mouth. No, of course he’s wrong. Him, Im Changkyun? Made out with Yoo Kihyun in drunkenness? It doesn’t even sound real in his head. There are so many good butts out there, it’s not even like the head of student body’s is the only one. Jung Wooyoung’s from the faculty of economics, for example, is not bad. Hoseok’s is fine too. It’s nothing special. At all. Absolutely. There’s nothing even to look at in those ridiculous dress pants. </p><p>Yes, exactly.</p><p>Changkyun encounters Kihyun a week later, when it’s almost midnight. The headman was wearing pajama pants with cartoon sharks on them and a grey hoodie. And with a packet of milk in his hand. Changkyun even freezes for a while – there’s something unexplainably strange in such a domestic look of Kihyun.</p><p>-	What? – The headman finally speaks up and frowns, and Changkyun unfreezes. – It’s like you’ve never met your groupmate in the supermarket. </p><p>-	Well, no, I have but.. um.. </p><p>-	You thought I sleep in dress pants too?</p><p>Changkyun shakes his head, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just staring at colorful flannel sharks, but Kihyun only giggles in reply. </p><p>-	Can you imagine – headmen are also human. </p><p>There’s suddenly a charming smile on his face, so enchanting that you’d want to poke the dimple on his cheek. Kihyun is very cute, by the way – Changkyun realizes that suddenly, thinking that the headman probably has soft disheveled hair. And those pants, with sharks… They are so silly, but at the same time adorable. He doesn’t want to keep looking at them in reflex, but his gaze returns to them every damn time. Horrendous. </p><p>-	Listen, do you have weird fad for legs or?.. You kept looking at them in P.E too..</p><p>Changkyun, realizing that he was caught red handed, retreats, almost crashing into the glass case with glazed cheesecakes.</p><p>-	I… it’s nothing like that! I’m just… scared to look people in the eye, yeah. Something like that. It’s not on purpose, I don’t have a fetish for pants or legs or things of the sort… I’m practically indifferent to legs. Ph, so what, legs!</p><p>The excuse, of course, is surely unconvincing, but Kihyun for some reason laughs again, and that makes his mind spin. He doesn’t laugh so often in the university, he doesn’t even smile. “Cutecutecute”, - rings in his head, when suddenly a hand slaps his shoulder.</p><p>-	But your pants are so… Are those your little brother’s?</p><p>Kihyun snorts, rolling his eyes – and that’s also for some reason seems more cute than threatening. In university, in the role of the headman, he rolls his eyes completely in another way.</p><p>-	I was choosing by the material, not by the prints. I love me a good flannel. And anyway, do I have to look like a president 24/7?</p><p>-	Of course not, it’s just that… you look like a person who would follow a single style in everything. Well, I had that kind of impression at least.</p><p>-	Oh I see… - Kihyun hums thoughtfully, frowning. – Well, it’s not like that. At all. I wear clothes of a completely different style outside of the university. </p><p>-	Really? What kind?</p><p>-	None of your business, - he flicks his nose – and a sly smile. This expression of his is also foreign to Changkyun, and he doesn’t know what it means. Everything about him is strange. Confusing. Alluring.</p><p>Changkyun thinks about it when both of them go to the checkout, when they pay (A bottle of milk and a can of cacao beside frozen pizza and chips with crabs – guess where’s whose), when they leave the supermarket, and the chilly night air makes him shiver and breathe in. Kihyun sneezes and puts on his hood, pulling his head into his shoulders.</p><p>-	Well, I gotta go.</p><p>-	Do you… live far from here?</p><p>-	No, I live in that building.</p><p>-	Oh so we’re almost neighbors… I live in the building across…</p><p>He has been living a road across Kihyun for more than a year and he only finds out about it now? Life is certainly strange. A complete stranger can suddenly become… who?</p><p>-	Well it seems like we both go in the same way, - Kihyun shrugs.</p><p>-	Let’s go then. </p><p>The fact that he takes these news so lightly surprises Changkyun. Recently, he has been surprised too often – even by the most trivial things.</p><p>They walk side by side. Kihyun curls into himself and yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. It seemed like he’s used to going to bed earlier – the pajama pants hinted at that (why does he keep thinking about the pants?!) Changkyun puts all of his strength into trying not to touch Kihyun accidentally with his shoulder or hand, because… he doesn’t even know himself. It’s just wrong. It’s better not to.</p><p>-… Will you be there?</p><p>-  What?</p><p>Changkyun fishes himself out of his thoughts. Kihyun looks deadpan, blinking slowly.</p><p>-	I said, Hyunwoo arranged something sort of a party. I don’t remember the reason anymore – he just wanted, as he said, to “entertain the youth”, - Kihyun blows his lips in exaggeration, trying to resemble the president of student activists Sohn. – I have no idea what will be there besides alcohol, but it should be fun. So I’m wondering. Will you be there?</p><p>His throat goes dry just from mention of the word “party”. And paired with the word “alcohol”, his tongue gets paralyzed altogether. </p><p>-	…I didn’t know you were interested in parties, - Changkyun finally manages to force out. Kihyun shrugs and laughs in response.</p><p>-	It’s not like I’m much of a fan, but I like going sometimes. Me being a headman doesn’t mean I should deny myself basic pleasures of student life. So what? Will you come?</p><p>-	Will you be there?..</p><p>He realizes what he just asked and immediately shuts his mouth. Idiot! The most important thing now is avoiding blushing like last time, or it will become too obvious. Kihyun smiles.</p><p>-	I will. Would I call you if I weren’t going? Hyunwoo can deal with the crowd without me too. You can observe the representative of headmen in an informal setting.</p><p>He laughs, and Changkyun cannot hold his smile back.</p><p>It seems like he has lost himself.</p><p> </p><p>-	Why are you fidgeting like that? You’re acting like a noob, jesus.</p><p>Minhyuk never worries about anything – he has already downed a few shots of tequila, not counting the ones his hands. Changkyun could also have some fun, but he couldn’t get a single drop into himself. He had spent half an hour in front of the mirror, and now endlessly twirls either his collar or the necklace on his neck. He doesn’t know why he worries so much.</p><p>-	Look, there are so many pants, - Minhyuk continues nagging. – For any taste, leggings and skinny jeans, there are even flared ones! Retro, I like it. I’ll go meet them. Have fun!</p><p>Changkyun doesn’t even have the time to open his mouth but already ends up alone. He buttons and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt - meaningless and endless ritual. Pretty girls pass him by in short skirts and shorts, who give him shining smiles, but Changkyun doesn’t have the strength to even give them a crooked smile back. And really, what is he worrying for? Kihyun? Nonsense. They are almost strangers, he’s just a headman, that’s it. The owner of the ripped jeans? Also nonsense, several weeks have passed, it’s impossible to have a crush on a person of which you remember only legs…</p><p>And then Changkyun notices familiar jeans, it was like they were under a spotlight.</p><p>He pushes through the crowd, not noticing anyone before him, moving through people with his elbows, mumbling a quick “sorry-sorry-sorry”. He’s sure, sure of it for thousand, no, one hundred thousand percent, because those jeans with the silly shark patch on the right pocket he could hardly forget.</p><p>A push from the back - someone’s elbow painfully crashes between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Changkyun is met nose to nose with Kihyun.</p><p>The latter, for some reason, does not look surprised. He waves his hand in a friendly manner, taking sips from his drink and fixes his pushed back hair. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with some colorful print and… tight ripped jeans. Goodness. </p><p>-	Hey, where have you been? I started thinking that you’d not come, - says Kihyun, tapping the cup with his nail under the rhythm of the music. – You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you okay?</p><p>Changkyun giggles nervously</p><p>-	You look great by the way. Red suits you.</p><p>A wild array of thoughts run through his mind, but in the end he only manages to say:</p><p>-	Yeah, thanks. You too. Especially the jeans.</p><p>Kihyun freezes with the cup raised to his mouth. A slight grin touches his lips.</p><p>-	And I wondered if you remembered or not.</p><p>-	So it was really you.</p><p>-	It was really me, - he shrugs – things like these can also happen.</p><p>-	And why… why didn’t you tell me back then?</p><p>-	How do you even imagine that? – he snorts. – Your headman, with whom you interact only during exams, approaches you with the words: “Hey, you know, we had so much fun last night together”</p><p>-	… Shit.</p><p>-	You get it now? Besides, I immediately understood that you forgot. I didn’t find the point in reminding you. If you forgot it meant that it wasn’t so important for you.</p><p>-	I forgot, but not everything.</p><p>-	Oh really? And what do you remember?</p><p>-	Follow me.</p><p>Changkyun drags Kihyun away from the crowd, loud music and spilled alcohol everywhere. They enter into the kitchen, then – the balcony, and then the feeling of déjà vu washes over Changkyun. It’s quiet here, you can hardly hear the music, and a little chilly. Just like that evening before the supermarket. Just like the night of the party a few weeks ago.</p><p>-	I see originality is not your forte.</p><p>And now it’s Changkyun’s turn to roll his eyes. He is looking at Kihyun, who is leaning his back on the balcony door, and understands that the latter is not scared of anything, and maybe, is not expecting anything. Or maybe expects everything all at once. Strange.</p><p>-	I forgot your face, that is true, - says Changkyun and squints when Kihyun starts giggling. – Listen! I’m trying to explain myself.</p><p>-	Sorry, it’s all so amusing, but I’ll try.</p><p>-	Wow thanks for the favor, I guess. Yeah so, I forgot your face, but… firstly – I remembered your jeans, - he tries to say it as seriously as possible, but Kihyun still snorts in his fist. – Secondly – how hot your legs look in those jeans. And thirdly – how amazing you are at kissing.</p><p>-	Wow, not bad, - Kihyun’s smile is surprisingly wide. – I thought you didn’t remember anything. And what else?</p><p>-	I also remember, - Changkyun quietly whispers in his ear. – That I liked you a lot. And I like you even more now.</p><p>-	Kihyun’s body shivers, but his smile doesn’t wear off. His palms delicately slide against Changkyun’s shoulders, fingers crumpling the cloth.</p><p>-	It’s funny because what I remembered the most was not that but us discussing postmodernist literature. I thought that if you’re always like that, not only when you’re drunk, then I’d spread my legs in front of you.</p><p>-	Really? Just because of that?</p><p>-	Well – It’s sexy, - Kihyun suddenly says in a serious tone, raising his nose proudly. – Of course it’s not much compared to your legs-in-ripped-jeans fetish, but…</p><p>-	I’m always like that.</p><p>-	Oh.</p><p>-	It’s just that nobody is interested in discussing those kinds of things with me, and the alcohol makes me talkative.</p><p>-	Wonderful.</p><p>-	Wonderful?</p><p>-	Mhm. It’s wonderful, because… - palms slide onto his neck, and Changkyun pulls Kihyun closer to him. – I liked the things that happened after the literature a lot too. Maybe, I even put on these jeans just because of that.</p><p>-	So, can I?</p><p>-	You can.</p><p>-	God, fuck…</p><p>Changkyun corners Kihyun against the balcony door with his frame. He is as sober as ever, and the taste of alcohol on the other’s lips makes him go crazy. Kihyun kisses amazingly – too good for a person who usually wears sharp dress pants and knitted jackets. Changkyun latches on to the holes of the jeans with his hands, and almost moans, because if he’d tried hard enough, he could fit his whole fist in there. The feeling of naked skin under his fingers makes him drunk.</p><p>-	Do you seriously like it that much? – Kihyun whispers, barely breathing, when Changkyun pulls away from his lips and wetly-hotly-hungrily kisses his neck.</p><p>-	You won’t believe it, but I’m in shock too – he croaks, - Maybe it’s you, not the jeans. I don’t know.</p><p>-	I’ll keep thinking that it’s me – he doesn’t know how he finds the strength in himself to smile when the only distance between them is their clothes and nothing else, only heat.</p><p>They kiss without pausing; fingers slide under the shirt and run through the torso; Changkyun almost lifts Kihyun above the floor, firmly grasping his thighs. The number of undone buttons increase, and the shirt practically slides off his shoulder. Kihyun lets out a quiet “wow”.</p><p>-	What?</p><p>-	Your neck… is beautiful. And your collarbones too. Very beautiful.</p><p>Changkyun gives him a crooked smile.</p><p>-	You see, and you were saying: “um, um”…</p><p>-	GET OUT OF HERE NOW!</p><p>They shudder, and Changkyun almost drops Kihyun on the floor trying to, at the same time, cover him up, and button himself up. Minhyuk presses his face onto the balcony door, making absolutely ridiculous faces.</p><p>-	I want to smoke, and there’s nowhere else to! And anyway, which one of you thought that fucking on the balcony is a good idea?! Get out!</p><p>-	I’ll make him regret that… - Changkyun mutters, but Kihyun only waves his hands. </p><p>-	Well, actually, he’s right. It’s kind of… M, uncomfortable here.</p><p>-	Then where? Yours or mine?</p><p>Kihyun is initially amazed at the sudden bluntness, but quickly recovers, putting on a slight grin on his lips.</p><p>-	Does it matter? We live across each other anyway.</p><p>-	You’re right.</p><p>They look at each other – and laugh.</p><p>Who would’ve thought that simple ripped jeans could change two lives so drastically?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>